All the Lee and Loney
by Skade
Summary: A songfic to a traditional song. Dark and twisted, about a certain Woodbrook Le Fay Riddle... Read and Review please.


All the Lee and Loney  
A songfic to a traditional song

_AN: Yes, I know I'm twisted. Go download Lothlorien's version at [http://artists.mp3s.com/artist_song/564/564490.html  
][1]before reading._

_

* * *

_

There was a lady lived in York - all the lee and loney   
Fell in love with her father's clerk - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

She loved him up, she loved him down - all the lee and loney   
Loved him 'til he filled her arms - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

Woodbrook still remembered him. The pale, gracefully thin man that had worked under her father's watchful eye. The dark magic he muttered at the brink of midnight. It thrilled her, to watch him control the darkness. She learned how, he taught her. As they both grew into the blackness the deeper thier love became. Her father, she knew, would never approve. Yet, black magic was her destiny. They eloped, and Woodbrook Le Fay became Woodbrook Riddle.

She leant her back against an oak - all the lee and loney   
First it bent and then it broke - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

She leant her back against a thorn - all the lee and loney   
There she had two fine babes born - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

Woodbrook still remembered the pain. She had looked down into the twin's smooth and innocent faces once all was quiet and she was happy. Her husband would be proud of her, hiers to carry on. And then... Wormtail had burst in, a pathetic mess, and had told her... Why? she had shouted. Why must other couples be happy? Would they never be? Were they cursed? The curse of the Riddles and of the Le Fays. Where she had banged against the stone and clawed at the wall in grief was still apparent. The scars where the rock had clawed back were still faintly there.

She took out her reaping knife - all the lee and loney   
There she took those fine babes' lives - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

She wiped the blade against her shoe - all the lee and loney   
The more she rubbed, the redder it grew - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

If they could not have happiness, then no couple would have happiness. The Aurors followed the trail of bodies, slit at the throat, until they found her. The trail started with her own two and ended with more than 40 couples dead and 30 maimed. Woodbrook remembered, they had pounced on her as if she was a mouse and they cats. Her hair had fanned about her, Medusalike, as she screamed and clawed at them. She remembered her dagger being raised, even after being _stupify_ed she had cut at least three.

She went back to her father's hall - all the lee and loney   
Saw two babes a-playing at ball - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

'Oh babes oh babes if you were mine' - all the lee and loney   
'I'd dress you up in scarlet fine' - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

Woodbrook remembered her entrance into her trial. She wore scarlet, deep scarlet, and black - the color of mourning. Her face had not been cold, it had held a small taunting smile that alarmed everyone, most of all the jury. The case was presented, testimony given, the jury went to discuss a verdict.

'Oh Mother Oh Mother if we were yours' - all the lee and loney   
'Scarlet was our own hearts' blood' - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

Guilty, of course. Guilty, how couldn't she be anything less? The jury was horrified when they learned that the scarlet cape was dyed from her husband's and her own blood. She still wore it when she went to Azkaban, along with her taunting smile. Woodbrook was one of the few not driven insane by the presence of dementors, for she was that way already. The dementors always found a way to postpone her Kiss, and her haunting stare made others shiver for the longest time. She was, at least, more faithful than any of the Deatheaters that had followed in her husband's tread. She always knew that he was going to come for her.

She knew, yes, she knew...

'Oh babes Oh babes it's Heaven for you' - all the lee and loney   
'Oh Mother Oh Mother it's Hell for you' - down by the greenwood sidey-o 

* * *

  
_AN continued: I don't own anything appearing in the Harry Potter series, those belong to JK Rowling. I don't own the song, either - it's traditional. But Woodbrook Le Fay Riddle sprung from my imagination as did her twisted story._

_Now, see this thing below me? It's called a REVIEW BOX. (Ooooh, aaaahhh!)  
You type in your idea on the story.... and you press that button... and I get a review. I'll even be happy if you tell me you don't like it. Okay? Okay! Now REVIEW!_

   [1]: http://artists.mp3s.com/artist_song/564/564490.html



End file.
